This project will demonstrate the viability of community-based prevention modules. The intervention will address four mediators that predict drug use onset: (1) ideals, (2) normative beliefs, (3) prosocial bonding, and (4) personal commitments. The intervention will be packaged for use by community groups (recreation centers, church groups, and groups such as 41-I Clubs and Girl and Boy Scouts). These groups currently lack access to research-based approaches to prevention in a format that fits these organizations' settings. This project will be a collaborative effort that will involve the Nebraska Council, a group with extensive community-based program experience. During Phase l, program materials will be developed. Materials will allow flexibility in program delivery so that community groups can accomplish drug use prevention goals within their normal framework. Phase l will include (1) a survey of community program providers in two states (Nebraska and North Carolina) to assess program feasibility and (2) a quasi-experimental pilot study in which groups typical of those expected to be ultimate users of the program will participate. The impact of the program on key mediating variables will be assessed. Community program leaders and teens will be assessed regarding their satisfaction with the program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Many youths at-risk for experimenting with drugs and alcohol belong to or can be reached by groups such as churches, service clubs, and sports teams. Research-based programs have limited dissemination among these groups. We anticipate that materials packaged as a tool box, with instructions about how each tool can be used will have a broad potential appeal to these groups.